Let's Play Pirates: A MeenahAranea Fanfiction
by aliciaSerket
Summary: Meenah and Aranea are finally moving into a redder quadrant but they are still morails and must cope with some issues before they get any time to fill buckets. Can they overcome the obstacles lying in their way or will their relationship be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Your name is ARANEA SERKET, and you have finally gotten what you've wanted for so long.

Right now you are in bed with your beloved morail, Meenah Piexes. You have always hoped for something a little…redder…with her. You decided to become her morail so you'd be another step closer to being her matesprite.

You are both kneeling in bed, facing each other. Meenah looks a little…flushed! Could this be? Does she feel the same way you do? You wish you knew but you're too scared to ask right now. If only you were as brave and tough as the troll who you're flushed for…

Before you have another moment to think, Meenah grabs at the back of your head and pulls you closer.

You must be in a dream bubble right now. This can't be real. You've waited for this moment for so long. This is where she…

Before you finish this thought the fuchsia sea-dweller is already pressing her lips against yours, pulling you even closer to her.

Your mind is racing. Does Meenah truly want to be your matesprite, or is she just being really impulsive? If you ask will she get pissed off and leave?

You wriggle your way out of the fuchsia Thief's grip and manage to say,

"Meenah….."

"What the shell are you doing, Serket? Don't you like me?"

"Shore I do…..I just need to ask you somefin."

"Heheheh…you're using fish puns again, Aranea. I know you do this because you want to win me over."

"You knew this?" you exclaim.

"Of course…you land-dwellers are so easy to figure out! Now, what do you want to let minnow?"

"I actually have a question….. We've been morails for so long, so are we going into a…..redder quadrant now?"

"Do you want to?"

You think things over for a moment. Do you REALLY want to be matesprites with Meenah? What a stupid question. Of course you do! You should say something clever right now, but you're too caught up in Meenah's net to even think right now, so you just do this instead:

"Does this answer your question?"

You throw yourself on top of Meenah and begin kissing her once more. Your legs get tangled up in hers, and even through her black sweatpants you can feel her tentabulge. You can't help but think about how flushed she is…she must want to fill buckets with you really badly…

You reach for her hips, and begin thinking about her warm, slimy fuchsia tentabulge. You'd be able to see it if it weren't for those stupid sweatpants of hers. You grab the meddling things and are about to yank them off, yet you hesitate for a moment.

"Whoa, you reely wanna go there already, Serket?" she manages to say.

You back off and your face begins to turn slightly blue with embarrassment. Agh…you're so stupid sometimes! 'You blew it, Aranea!' you tell yourself.

Meenah, appearing to be able to read your mind at this moment, says, "I mean…we can if you want, spidertroll. But I was hoping to have a little more fun with you first." The sea-dweller licks her lips right after she says this and chuckles for a moment.

What kind of 'fun' is she even talking about? Might as well ask her.

"We can have some fun first, Meenah. But what exactly do you have planned for me?"

She chuckles again, showing off her sharp troll fangs, and gets up. The sea-dweller walks toward her bedroom closet and looks around. You catch yourself staring at her, admiring the fuchsia sea-dweller's body. You want to get her in your sticky blue web so badly. You want Meenah to be all yours. You love her, from her legs to her thin body to her long black hair that's nicely braided to her fins to her tentabulge. Oh gog, you REALLY want to see her tentabulge. You want to be the only troll to ever lay her eyes on the heiress-to-be's tentabulge. You finally stop daydreaming and see Meenah standing by the bed, staring at you with a naughty grin on her face and licking her lips. She finally says,

"Stop daydreaming, Aranea! We don't have all day here!"

You respond, "Sorry, Meenah…..I just got caught up thinking about you."

She bends over and lightly kisses your forehead, seeming pretty happy with what you just said. Afterwards she stands straight up again and pauses for a moment, as if unsure of what to do next. She finally ruffles your hair and backs up, saying,

"This reely might not be your kinda thing but would you mind being handcuffed to the bed? Please, Aranea, it would make me happier than anyfin else!"

"Ummmmmmmm…..I don't know about that. The idea actually scares me a little," you nervously respond.

"Come on, don't be so shellfish, Aranea! Trust me; you'll like it a lot!"

You think things over for a moment. You are flushed for Meenah and thought you would do anything for her, but this actually scares you. But…maybe it will be fun, and if not you can always stop. You finally say,

"Shore thing, Meenah. I'll try this for you."

A wide grin appears on Meenah's face as she walks up to you and rips off your blue dress. Then she grabs at your wrists and pushes you down, forcing you to lie in bed. She then begins to handcuff each of your hands to one of the bedposts with two sets of pink handcuffs. You realize now that you cannot escape. Meenah has the only key to open the handcuffs, and you are now at her mercy.

Oh gog, what the FUCK have you just done? Are you stupid or something?

Meenah crawls into bed, and takes off your red shoes and white knee-high socks. She then crawls even closer to you, and slowly reaches for your cerulean panties, and pulls those down as well, exposing your cerulean blue tentabulge.

You're not completely naked in front of the troll of your dreams and handcuffed to her bed. What have you done?

Meenah begins to undress herself right in front of you, and you can't help but stare as she begins to throw her pink sneakers, shirt, and sweatpants on the floor. She finally reaches for her fuchsia panties, ready to take them off.

This is the moment you have been waiting for all your life. You're finally going to see her tentabulge…

She removes the wretched undergarments, finally exposing her lovely slimy fuchsia tentabulge.

You want to fill buckets with her right now, but knowing Meenah, she will probably tease you for a while…

The fuchsia Thief straddles over you and begins to kiss you, as the fuchsia slime from her tentabulge begins to drip on your stomach and legs. You kiss her back, and begin prodding her mouth with your tongue. The sea-dweller quickly gives in, and the sloppy make-out session officially begins.

You want more from your matesprite, and beg her to fill buckets with you. Her answer is,

"Come on, I said I wanted to have fun with you first, spidertroll."

You respond, "I knew you would tease me like this, Meenah."

Meenah giggles for a moment, and you know that you just can't wait any longer to get what you want, and there's only one way you're going to get it…

You have to use your mind-control abilities, which you swore you would never use for your own personal gain. 'Guess there's a first for everything,' you tell yourself.

You begin to concentrate on Meenah, and focus your attention on her filling buckets with you. The symbol of the Marquise appears on her forehead. It must be working. A dazed expression is on her face as she is about to lock tentabulges with you, but then she stops!

What just happened?

It looks like she managed to snap out of it just in time, or maybe you're just out of practice since you haven't used your mind-control abilities in so long. Either way, Meenah looks really angry with you.

The Thief of Life jumps out of bed and says, "I told you never to get inside of my think pan again, spidertroll!"

You're surprised though. You expected her to be a lot more upset. Maybe she doesn't completely hate you for this. She did call you 'spidertroll' after all. She can't be too angry if she's still calling you pet names, but you know what you did was wrong.

As Meenah begins to unlock the handcuffs you say, "I'm reely sorry, Meenah...I don't know what I was thinking...I just...I don't even know. I'm so sorry about this. I promised myself I would never do that again...I just wanted to..."


	2. Chapter 2

"You just wanted to take advantage of me, Aranea. You just couldn't wait, could ya? Coddamn it…you coulda just told me instead of messin' with my motherglubbin' think pan!"

She still seems really angry, and now she's going back to talking with her accent. She didn't call you 'spidertroll' either. You've really blown it this time…

Meenah unlocks both of the handcuffs and throws them on the ground in frustration.

One thing you've learned from being Meenah's morail for so long: her fuchsia blood is scorching hot, so when she's mad, it's near impossible to stop her. There's not much you can do right now anyways. YOU'RE the one who she's angry with.

'What the fuck were you thinking, Aranea Serket?" you ask yourself, now sitting up in bed.

You see the furious Thief grab some of her clothes and put on her underwear and troll shirt. She then grabs her pants and pink sneakers, tucking them under her left arm, and reaches for her gold 2X3 Dent leaning against the wall. She's probably going to take her anger out on some innocent trolls.

This is bad…this is REELY bad!

'This is also no time for stupid fish puns!' you tell yourself.

The sea-dweller leaves the bedroom and begins to walk outside. You need to do something.

You quickly dress yourself and run outside, and immediately notice Meenah calmly walking down the streets of Alternia with her 2X3 Dent in hand, finally completely dressed as well. You decide to call her name.

"Meenah!"

She turns around and makes eye contact with you, but pretends she didn't even notice and continues walking.

This time you shout, "MEENAH!"

She pretends not to notice you again, but you are drawing a lot of unwanted attention to yourself on the busy Alternian streets. It's really embarrassing knowing that every troll around you is staring, and all their attention is focused on you But that doesn't matter right now. You need to push these feelings aside to help Meenah before she hurts an innocent troll!

You quickly run in front of Meenah and say, "Meenah, stop it! I know you're mad at me but don't hurt some innocent troll because of what I did!"

She grabs at your shoulder and forcefully pushes you away, saying, "Get outta the way, spidertroll! I got some motherglubbin' business to take care of!" as you nearly stumble.

She begins to turn and walk into a dark alleyway. You grab at the Thief of Life's shirt in a futile attempt to stop her before she really steals the life of an innocent troll.

You say, surprisingly calmly, "I'm not going to let you do something you'll regret, Meenah!"

The enraged sea-dweller quickly spins around and puts her 2X3 Dent up against your throat. You can feel the cold, sharp metal touching your neck. However, you don't seem to fear dying like you always thought you would at this moment.

She grabs at one of your arms so you can't defend yourself as she punches you in the face, also managing you break your glasses. At least this forced her to drop her 2X3 Dent and now you can breathe again.

However, the fuchsia Thief picks it up once more and this time uses her 2X3 Dent's shaft to pin you against the wall and hisses at you,

"Stay out of my motherglubbin' way, Serket, or I'll krill YOU next time!"

She backs off and continues to walk into the ominous alleyway as you fall to the ground and begin to cry, hiding your face in your hands.

Shortly after you hear screams of terror that quickly subside after the sounds of cold metal piercing through troll flesh and blood splattering on the concrete.

Poor Meenah…she's going to deeply regret this when she finally calms down and have no one to go and talk to about. She lost her only morail tonight because of what you did…

Stupid fucking Marquise mind-control abilities!

'YOU'RE the jerk who's responsible for this!' you tell yourself as you begin to walk home with your head hung down in sadness and shame…


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is ARANEA SERKET, and you just got lost in thought for a long time thinking about the Sadstuck Beta Timeline.

'Enough of this Sadstuck,' you tell yourself.

You snap out of it and return to the real-world Alpha Timeline once more.

You are still waiting for Meenah's reaction to your jumbled, sorry excuse of an apology for using your Marquise mind-control abilities.

The suspense is killing you! You need to say something, and finally break the silence with,

"Meenah, can you at least talk to me? I know you're reely mad at me. You have every right to be…..I shouldn't have ever used my mind-control abilities. I must be the worst glubbing matesprite ever….."

The fuchsia Thief begins to unlock the handcuffs that are binding you to the bed.

She seems pretty calm right now, but you never know with Meenah. She could kick you out and then lose it, or maybe she already has lost it but doesn't want to let you know. You NEED to get her to talk to you! You finally resort to begging,

"Meenah, please don't take the handcuffs off! I'll behave this time, I promise! I'll never use my mind-control abilities again!"

She finally removes the handcuffs from your wrists and you are not physically free and sit up in bed. You look at Meenah's face, waiting for an answer of some sort. Even just a one-word response…just…something! It almost scares you how calm her face looks given the circumstances. Did you somehow manage to go and mess up her motherglubbing think pan?

She bends over and picks up her fuchsia underwear, giving you a nice look at her cute ass, but right now that REELY doesn't glubbing matter!

'Stop using fish puns,' you tell yourself.

She puts her pink panties back on, covering up her beautiful tentabulge once again, and probably forever. You know you'll never get to lay eyes on it ever again.

You don't deserve the pleasure of looking at the Thief of Life's tentabulge again.

Not after what you've done…

Meenah goes into the closet to put the handcuffs away, and turns to face you afterwards.

You and the sea-dweller make eye contact, but she still says nothing.

After another moment of brutally awkward dead silence, Meenah sits in bed right beside you. There is another pause, until you say,

"Meenah, please talk to me. If there's anyfin I can do to make it up to you, I promise I'll do it, no matter what it is. I just want you back, even if we can only be morails."

After such a long time she finally says, "We can be morials, spidertroll."

"Reely? Oh, Meenah, I'm so glad to hear you say that! You have no idea how…"

You are suddenly stopped when Meenah covers your mouth with her hand. The sea-dweller says,

"Man, Serket, do you ever stop talking? Jegus… As I was saying…we can be morails, AND we can still be matesprites…if you want."

She removes her hand from your mouth and you respond, "So you're not mad at me…?"

"Well…I am a little glubbed off that you tried to get in my think pan and have your way with me, but I could never stay mad at you for long, Serket."

You stutter, "When w-why did you…?"

"Why did I leave you dangling from my hook for so long? Heheh, I just wanted to see you sweat it out for a while, spidertroll. You ramble a lot when you're nervous…"

The flushed Thief licks her lips for a moment.

"…It's reely cute," she adds, and gently kisses you on the forehead.

"I hope you didn't mind it too much, Aranea. I just wanted to mess with you a little."

You are absolutely relieved to hear this, and glad Meenah got back at you for what you did. You deserved it anyways. As Neophyte Redglare would say,

"Justice has been served!"

You wrap your arms around Meenah and say, "Thank you. I thought I had just lost my morail and matesprite. I'm so sorry about what I did…"

You still feel really guilty about this incident, and want to make it up to the forgiving Thief somehow.

She gently pats your head and says, "Its fine, spidertroll. Just don't worry about it."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" you as your matesprite.

"Are you shore you want to ask me that?"

"Yes, I still feel bad about this…"

You rest your head in her lap, and the fuchsia sea-dweller begins to stroke your hair.

"Whale, spidertroll…I still want to fill buckets with you. I've been dying to for such a long time. But…this time we're going to go slowly, and if you need somefin from me, just say so instead of getting in anyone's think pan. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Meenah," you respond.

"Now, before we get down to filling buckets, I want to try somefin out first."

"What is it?"

"You know how you used to FLARP?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with filling buckets?"

"You used to dress up as that pirate, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, and roleplay. This is kinda like roleplaying, I guess…?"

"You seem a little unsure of that, Meenah."

"Whale, it is roleplaying. It's just a little…darker I guess. More suitable for older trolls like us, not little wrigglers."

"Okay…..I guess I'll just have to sea this for myshellf."

"So…can you put on some red boots, and eye patch, and a pirate hat, spidertroll?"

"Shore, that's part of my FLARPing outfit. Wait…..uh…..should I put on some actual clothes too?"

"Now what's the fun in that? I won't be able to stare at your motherglubbing stunning body."

Your face turns a light shade of blue after hearing this.

"Seriously, Serket, you should probably put your spidertroll panties back on. You won't be needing your tentabulge for a while."

You listen to your matesprite and put your underwear on again, along with some red pirate boots, and eye patch, and a fancy blue pirate hat.

Mindfang would be so proud of you right now…

When you are finished (kinda sorta) dressing up you look at Meenah, who is not wearing a fuchsia pirate hat, some knee-high black leather boots, and a fake book on her left hand.

For some reason you think she looks really hot (kinda sorta) dressed up like a pirate.

"Meenah….."

"Yes…?"

"Did you know all this pirate stuff would turn me on?" you ask.

"Maybe I did, spidertroll. Do you think I know you whale enough?" she chuckles.

"We've been morails for so long….. But…..we never talked about anyfin like that. I'm not shore but I guess so, Meenah."

"You guessed right, Serket! Now let's start roleplaying!"

Your matesprite licks her moist pink lips and continues,

"I am the Captain of this ship, and you are a fugitive who we recently let on board. You have recently tried to hurt one of the members of the crew, so my second-in-command took you to come and see me. We are both along in the Captain's Quarters now…"

Meenah chuckles, licks her lips, and walks even closer to you, until you are only a few inches apart. She adds,

"What will you do next, Mindfang? Hmmm?"

You ask yourself, 'What ARE you going to do next, Marquise Mindfang?'


	4. Chapter 4

You respond in a flirtatious manner, "Whale, Captain, I feel that I should be punished for injuring a member of your crew after you were kind enough to take me in when I had nowhere else to go."

The Captain answers, "What you did wasn't that glubbing bad, Mindfang. I don't think you should be punished that badly, if at all."

You grab a chair and place it in the middle of the Captain's Quarters.

You sit down in the chair and say, "But Captain, I deserve to be punished. I had no right to harm anyone else."

The Captain grumbles and says, "If you insist…"

A wide grin appears on your face as you hug your superior and say, "Thank you, Captain!"

She pushes you away and forces you down into the chair, using some rope to tie your hands behind your back.

This feels somewhat uncomfortable, in more than one way. You are uncomfortable with the thought that you are now completely at your matesprite's mercy. And the rope is beginning to irritate your wrists as well. This better be worth it…

The Captain laughs and says, "I think eight lashes would be good enough of a punishment for you. Heheheh!"

The reckless sea-dweller walks away and fumbles through her closet, eventually coming out with a leather whip. She slowly approaches you, whip in hand, and laughs.

She's ready to strike.

You're ready too. You're ready to be at her mercy and be relentlessly beaten. You're ready to be punished…

And you can't wait!

She stands over you for a moment, and then you say,

"Captain, just do it and get it over with!"

"Okay, darling Mindfang, I will do my very best to be merciful."

"No, Captain, don't hold back one bit!" you plea.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Mindfang," she chuckles as she begins to play with the whip.

The Captain grabs at your shoulders and forces you onto the ground on your knees.

You close your eyes and shortly after feel a painful stinging sensation on your back and hear the sharp crack of the ship.

Even though you are in pain, you are enjoying this immensely. Good thing all descendants of Mindfang find pleasure and pain to be the same sort of sensation. So this throbbing pain is also a blissful feeling.

'Thank you, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang,' you say to yourself.

Seven more to go…

The Captain decides to speed up, and delivers two more sharp blows to your back, even harder than the first one.

Your whole body begins to tremble and you let out a moan of both pain and pleasure, unable to form any words right now.

Five more to go…

Your superior gives you three more quick lashes. Your back is now throbbing with pain and you love it. You love black romance and you love pain. I guess you could call it a fetish of some sort…

Two more to go…

You're really upset that this is going to end so quickly. You wish it could last forever, but your body is trembling from the abuse it's taken and you're about ready to collapse from it all.

The Captain notices how much your body is shaking and seems really concerned.

She asks, "Aranea, do you want me to stop? You don't look okay right now."

You take in a sharp breath and shakily say, "Don't break character, Captain. I'll be fine. Now finish my punishment!"

The Captain does as you wish, and delivers the final two blows. At this point your whole body aches and yet you are in a state of pure bliss at the same time.

Now it's over, and the last thing you remember is your whole body just collapsing…


	5. Chapter 5

Your name is ARANEA SERKET and you have just woken up.

You realize that you are in your recuperacoon, but someone must have put you there. Probably the same person who took off your roleplaying outfit and dressed you.

Thank gog for the slime. It makes everything feel so much better. After all that abuse your body took the other night, you feel pretty good.

I mean, your back still hurts a little but, come on; the slime can't solve ALL your problems.

'Well, I should probably get out of here,' you tell yourself. You need to at least get cleaned up.

You climb out of your recuperacoon and immediately notice that Meenah had been sitting by you the whole time.

Taken aback, you stutter, "M-Meenah! I…..uh…..didn't think I would sea you here. I'm reely sorry…..I just woke up and have to get this slime off of me."

Your matesprite immediately gets up and hugs you, nearly suffocating you, and says,

"Aranea, I'm so sorry about last night. I…just…I was a glubbin' idiot and when you fell I got you dressed, dressed myself, and carried you to your hive so I could put you in your recuperacoon. I've been waiting by your side all this time. I was so worried and didn't know what the shell to do…"

"Sorry about the huge scare last night…..I didn't think that would happen to me, Meenah. And thank you for taking me to my recuperacoon. Without that I would have been in complete agony this morning, and now the good kind of pain."

You back up and begin toying with the sea-dweller's air. She responds,

"Two things, spidertroll…"

You love how she calls you 'spidertroll'. It's always been her pet name for you and just the way she says it…it makes you all the more flushed for the fuchsia Thief.

She continues, "One: it's not the morning anymore. You slept for a reely long time! It's about 3:00 in human time. Two: do you just like getting hurt or somefin?"

You answer, "Sorry about that…..I normally don't sleep that long."

"It's fine, you reely needed the sleep anyways."

You go on, "Oh, and about your question…..all of Mindfang's descendants find that pleasure and pain feel exactly the same. Black-rom and Red-rom are equally nice. I guess I don't have a favorite."

"So then…" Meenah trails off.

"I know it sounds reely strange but it's true. I've known this since I began filling my quadrants a few solar sweeps ago and then I read that it's a weird Mindfang descendant thing in a book a little while ago. Please don't think I'm crazy, Meenah."

The fuchsia sea-dweller chuckles and responds, "Whale…I do think you're crazy, spidertroll, but not because of that, so don't worry."

'What a relief!' you say to yourself.

Your matesprite messes up your hair and laughs again.

"Meenah, what's so funny?" you ask.

"Nofin, just you. You look reely cute, spidertroll, just…"

"Oh I should probably get cleaned up. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. But…before you do that, can we please have a feelings jam since we're still technically morails? It's reely important, Aranea."

Meenah doesn't normally act as nervous when she asks to have a feelings jam with you. She seems to be fidgeting a lot too. Whatever this is must be getting to her a lot.

You say after a short pause, "Of course, Meenah! Just let me change my clothes and get a towel first."

The Thief of Life hugs you again and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek.

She pulls back and says, "I'll wait for you outside…"

Your matesprite picks up her gold 2X3 Dent that she left lying beside your recuperacoon and leaves the room.

You wonder what could be wrong. It is clear that this will not be a normal feelings jam. Meenah's acting very different and you know all too well that it must be for a reason.

Maybe she wants to know about how you felt last night and talk about what happened…

Maybe she's jealous of your kismesis since you said that you like Red-rom and Black-rom just the same…

Maybe she lost her temper and killed an innocent troll last night while you were asleep…

You get out of your clothes that are covered in sopor slime and go into your closet to find an identical set of those clothes.

You love troll fashion. You can get away with wearing the same thing every day.

You also grab a towel and wipe the slime off your body and face. Your hair can wait.

You quickly put on your blue dress, socks, and red shoes. Then you grab your glasses and put those on as well.

You run downstairs and outside of your hive, finding the troll of your dreams sitting at the edge of your doorstep with her 2X3 Dent lying down beside her.

Her head is down and she looks troubled. After years of being her morail, you know something must be wrong…

You sit down beside Meenah and wrap your arms around her, saying,

"I know somefin is bothering you a lot. Whatever it is, it's going to be okay."

"Whale…before anyfin else…last night…so you enjoyed all of that?"

"I know it's strange, Meenah, but yes…I looooooooved last night! Black-rom stuff is reely fun!"

"So then do you care more about your kismesis than me?"

"Meenah, of course not! I love red and black romance just the same but I will always care about my matesprite more than my kismesis. Especially when that matesprite is you."

"Sorry for worrying about that like a glubbing idiot."

"You don't have to apologize, Meenah. It's normal for you to want to know about that sort of stuff. It just means that you reely care about me."

You notice Meenah's face turn light pink as she says,

"Thanks, spidertroll. And you know I'll always care about you."

You respond to your matesprite, "Awww, I'll always care about you too, Meenah."

You notice thought that the fuchsia Thief is still acting somewhat nervous. There must be something else you need to talk about…

Meenah hangs her head down and there is a moment of awkward silence, finally broken when you say,

"Meenah, is there anyfin else you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, Aranea…and this is reely important. Can you promise me you won't tell anyone else?"

"Of course, Meenah!"

The sea-dweller stutters, "I…uh…I'm g-going…to…"

She stops and you notice some pale pink tears running down her face.

In all the sweeps that you've known Meenah, you have never once seen her cry. She always tries to act tough and be strong no matter what, and for her to just break down in front of you like this is so surprising and you can't help but feel concerned. Whatever she's going through right now must be horrible.

You reach for one of Meenah's heads and guide her back inside. You can feel her hand trembling as you take a few steps into the living room.

She sits down on one of the couches, still clinging onto her 2X3 Dent.

You walk into the kitchen and come back with a box of tissues. You leave them on a nearby table but take a few and hand them to Meenah as you sit down beside her.

"Now what do you want to tell me, Meenah?"

After a short pause she responds, "It's about my ancestor, Condense."

You immediately know that this REALLY isn't good! You know how your matesprite feels about her ancestor…

You venture and ask, "Is it about what she's done in the past? Are you worried you'll do the same stuff? If so…..I've known you for solar sweeps and even though you lose your temper at times you would never do anything close to what the Condense did! Not in a million sweeps!"

Still keeping her head down she says, "It's not about that… Somefin else…"

You see her choking back tears as she trails off.

'Poor Meenah,' you think. She always tries to be touch for you and she's still trying to even now.

"Meenah, just lie down and relax. You can tell me whatever is bothering you," you calmly say.

Your morail leans her 2X3 Dent against the couch and lies down, resting her head in your lap.

You begin to stroke her hair, and the sea-dweller calms down a little, but still does not say anything else.

You ask, "Does it have to do with you being the heiress to the throne?"

She quickly responds, "Please don't call me that, spidertroll."

You forgot that Meenah hates being called the 'heiress to the throne', or anything remotely close to it.

"I'm sorry," you say.

"It's fine, spidertroll. And this is about that issue…"

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Yeah…I just don't know where to glubbing begin…"

You continue stroking her hair and say, "You don't need to rush, Meenah. Just say whatever's on your mind."

"I…I just don't wanna take over and rule Alternia…and I'm almost old enough now. It's almost my time… I just have one solar sweep to go."

"Meenah, you could be an amazing ruler and make Alternia better! You could make up for all the bad things Condense has done."

"I could…but it's just…it's too much responsibility. And it's all on glubbin' me!"

Meenah sits up and says, "Sorry for snapping at you, Aranea. I didn't mean to…"

You stop her, saying, "It's okay. I know it's a lot for you to worry about, Meenah."

"Thanks, spidertroll."

You ask, "Can't someone else help you out?"

"No, Aranea. I thought you were smart."

"I know it can't be anyone outside of your caste, but there must be another fuchsia-blood on Alternia."

"No…I'm the only one. Condense explained it to me and I've never seen another troll in my caste."

"Would there be anyfin I could do to help?"

"No, Aranea…I have to serve everyone because of my fuchsia blood. Blue-bloods can't do that…it will ruin the whole glubbing hemospectrum! I'm forced to rule all of Alternia for the rest of my life in one sweep. I can't deal with it…"

You put your head on the fuchsia Thief's shoulder and say, "It's going to be okay, Meenah. I'll always be here for you."

She grabs at your hand and gets it off of her shoulder.

"No, it won't be okay, Aranea. I'm the motherglubbin' heiress and when I start ruling I'm gonna go crazy and be just as bad as my glubbin' ancestor! I don't want this and I never did… All my life I've rebelled against this and now I know it hasn't done anyfin. Just look at me! I'm followin' in her footsteps now! Wearin' this stupid jewelry. I have a copy of her weapon that I'm always carryin' around. I've never cut my hair…"

"Whale, is there anyfin you can do to get out of this?" you ask.

Meenah ignores you and continues, "I even wear my stupid symbol on my shirt like I'm proud of it! I'm not proud of it…I'm ashamed of it!"

The enraged Thief gets up and grabs her 2X3 Dent.

You know that she's really lost her temper now and she's going to do something violent to vent.

You stand up and grab Meenah's arms, saying, "No! I know you're upset but you're NOT killing an innocent troll over this!"

The Thief of Life bats your arms away and says, "I wasn't going to hurt anyone. I'm just so sick of this! It's like I'm bein' forced to do somefin I don't wanna! I HATE PEOPLE TELLIN' ME WHAT TO GLUBBIN' DO!"

She grabs her weapon and forcefully throws it through one of the windows in the living room, leaving broken glass everywhere. You hope this was all she needed to do to calm down…

You notice the sea-dweller sit down once more, breathing heavily. 'She has calmed down," you think.

The fuchsia Thief eventually says, "I'm sorry for breaking your window, Aranea. I'll fix it for you."

You sit down beside her and respond, "Don't worry about it, Meenah. We can worry about it later."

"I'll have some Crocker Corp. drones fix it later, I guess. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not, Meenah."

There is a long pause…

You decide not to say anything. You have a feeling Meenah is about to say something important.

The silence is broken with,

"Spidertroll, I know this might sound crazy, but…"


	6. Chapter 6

She stops herself, saying, "No, this is stupid…"

"What is it, Meenah? I promise I won't judge you."

"Whale…this is crazy but I have been thinking about leaving Alternia."

"Wait…..you mean like, forever?"

She puts her head in her hands and says, "I knew you'd think this is crazy…"

"No, it's just…..where would you go? Do you have any sort of plans?"

"Shore I do! But, promise me you won't tell anyone else about ANY of this."

"I promise, Meenah. I know this means a lot to you and I'll always try to help you in any way I can."

You love Meenah, and would honestly do anything to make her happy. You want to hear her plans and see if there is anything you can do to help…

She moves closer to you, almost whispering in your ear, "I'm going to take one of the Crocker Corp. ships out for a spin and never come back. I'll just look for another planet like Alternia to love on, and at worst, go to Earth. I already have my ship stocked with all the stuff I'll need like my recuperacoon, tons of extra sopor slime for it, stuff to keep me busy, but…the thing is that I know I'll get lonely on the trip no matter how busy I make myself. I have an extra recuperacoon on my ship. I actually made arrangements for two people. I'm actually too…scared to go by myself."

You respond, "It's okay to be scared of going by yourself. Any troll would be scared of leaving Alternia for good. I'd want to take someone with me too."

There is another long pause…

"Aranea," the sea-dweller asks, "would you be willing to leave Alternia with me? If I could take anyone with me…I want it to be you."

Whoa! You're completely taken aback by this. To leave Alternia forever and go to some other planet is just, INSANE! You will do anything to make your matesprite happy but to give up everything and just…leave? What if you get caught? What if you get lost? Will you miss Alternia and your other friends? What about your kismesis? What would life be like on another planet?

Then you begin to think about how nice it would be to just escape and spend the rest of your life on a different planet with your beloved morail/matesprite. No more dealing with your awful spider lusus, or all the trolls who hate you, for that matter. Meenah would probably become a lot nicer and less stressed out if she could leave behind all her irons in the fire. It really would be good for her and probably just as good for you…

You finally respond, "I would loooooooove to go with you, Meenah!"

A wide grin appears on her face as she says, "You reely mean it, spidertroll?"

"Of course I do, Meenah! I'm your matesprite after all!"

She immediately wraps her arms around you and gives you a quick kiss on the lips, saying,

"Thank you so much, spidertroll! I don't know how I can ever repay you for this."

"Whale, Meenah…..," you begin, "you can start be putting your plan into action. I want to leave this planet as soon as possible!"


	7. Chapter 7

Meenah appears really excited and tell you to pack up whatever you want to take. There is plenty of room on the ship and the drones will help you carry everything.

Aghhhhhhhh…..what to pack?

You eventually decide to pack all of your clothes, you FLARPing outfits, your computer, your favorite movies and books (you have a lot of favorites) and a few other things. You jam them into a few blue suitcases with pictures of cobwebs and spiders on them.

You put your Fluorite Octet and pirate sword in your strife portfolio and use your 8-Ball fetch modus to take some smaller items with you, like some magic 8 balls, some buckets, and a few other things you'd like to have with you.

You look around your room and notice that all that's left is your recuperacoon and some FLARP posters and cheat guides lying around. You tuck the posters and cheat guides underneath your arm and walk downstairs, saying,

"Meenah, all of my stuff is packed and it's upstairs."

"Already, spidertroll? Wow, you're quick."

"So are we going now?" you ask.

"Yeah…just let me get in touch with Condense so she can send a Crocker Corp. ship to us."

Meenah takes her phone out of her pocket and logs onto her Trollian account. She sends a quick message to her ancestor and puts the phone back into her pocket, saying,

"It'll be here in a few minutes."

"Condense has a Trollian account?" you ask.

"Yeah, I made her get one so I could talk to her without having to see her face."

The ship arrives in a few minutes. Surprisingly, no one steered the huge bright red thing to you two, it was on auto-pilot the entire time.

Meenah helps you load your stuff onto the ship but before you take off, you ask,

"Can I just take one last look at my hive?"

"Shore thing, spidertroll. You know, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to. It's okay."

"I want to go, Meenah, I just want to see this place one last time. I've pretty much been here my entire life."

She pats you on the back and says, "Okay…I have somefin I need to take care of too."

Your matesprite follows you off of the ship but goes outside.

You walk inside and look at your hive, examining each room for a little while .This is the last time you will ever see this place…

As you finish looking around one last time you begin to tear up a little, making your vision blurry. You're not upset about leaving; you're just really sentimental at times like this.

'I guess it's time to go,' you tell yourself.

You leave your hive and give it one last look from the outside as Meenah walks up to you with her 2X3 Dent in hand. She says,

"I'm not sure if I want to leave without my best weapon so it's better safe than sorry."

You respond, "Don't worry. I decided to put my Fluorite Octet in my strife portfolio."

Meenah laughs, "We must share a hive mind or somefin."

You ask, "Wait, before we go is there anything you need to pack?"

"I've had my stuff packed and ready to go on this ship for a really long time and I checked it while you were inside. Everything's there."

"So then we're ready to go?"

"Whale…not yet. Can I ask you for another favor?"

"Of course, Meenah. What is it?"

"You know how all of Condense's descendants aren't supposed to ever cut their hair?"

"Yeah."

"Whale…since we're leaving I figured I wouldn't have to worry about that rule anymore and I want to do one last rebellious thing before we go…"

You piece everything together and know what she wants.

You say, "You want me to cut your hair, right?"

"Yes, Aranea, I would motherglubbing love that!"

"You'll look so cute with short hair, Meenah!"

"Spidertroll…," she says, pretending to be annoyed.

"What?" you ask.

"I don't care how I look; I just want it cut off."

"Whale…you'll still look cute. Now I think I have scissors somewhere inside…"

You go inside and fumble through some drawers in the bathroom until you find the right scissors. You actually cut your own hair with these even though you're not really good at it. No wonder why your hair's always a mess.

That reminds you…you need to still take a shower. You've gotten so sidetracked today. 'Oh well…it can wait a little longer,' you tell yourself.

You grab the scissors and go back downstairs to see Meenah and ask her how short she wants her hair cut.

"You're being way too fussy. Just cut off both of my braids and call it a glubbing day."

"Are you shore?" you ask.

"It'll grow back," she says.

And with that you hack off both of her braids with the scissors.

Your matesprite chuckles and says, "That feels so much better. Thanks, Aranea."

You answer, "No problem, Meenah. You look cute with short hair…just like I said you would."

Her face turns slightly pink as she says, "Whale come on, Mindfang, let's get on board the ship!"

"Aye aye, Captain!"

You hold your matesprite's hand as you two board the ship, ready to venture into the unknown…


End file.
